The Guardian
by ToaMaster
Summary: I have a bad habit of lying. Just so you know, this doesn't include Voya Nui or anything after that. Important Notice: I, ToaMaster, reserve all rights to use the character Guardian in the Bionicle Fanfictions. effective on Aug 30th, 2005.
1. Ch1 The stranger

This is my first story () so please send your reviews.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch. 1 The Stranger**

"I'm alive!"

"I have awoken..."

"It's time for me to find my master..." 

"The unity is broken..."

"Time to do my duty... and to find my destiny..."

"Time to find Mata Nui..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone has gathered to Kini Nui. They came to talk about the events of the past, the present, and the future. The Matoran sat and listened to Vakama to tell the tale of the Toa. How they came to the island, How they became Toa Nuva, and the coming of the Toa of Light.

They left for Onu-Koro. On the way, they would cross a newly constructed bridge that went through the volcano Mangai and over the ruins of Ta-Koro. When they went through the entrance, they saw something strange on the bridge. Everyone stopped to see this person. It was the strangest thing any one saw. It didn't look like anything on the island of Mata Nui or Metru Nui. The Toa Nuva went to what this thing was but were stopped by the six Tugaga's.

"Who are you?" asked Turaga Vakama.

"Do you not know an old friend? Vakama, Toa Metru of Fire?" said the stranger

Everyone gasped. They were surprised that this newcomer called Turaga Vakama a Toa.

"Can it be?" asked Turaga Matau. 

"It can be, Toa Metru of Air," said the stranger.

Turaga Nuju made a gesture. Before Matoro could translate, the stranger said, "It is not a lie, Nuju, Toa Metru of Ice, I am here."

"Show your self!" yelled Tahu.

"Very well." said the stranger.

He walked towards them into some light. They saw his head bowed down. He wore a long black cape that went around his whole body, a black top hat with a red stripe, and black boots. A wind came and opened his cape. He wore black pants with two red stripes on the sides. A white shirt with a black sports jacket overtop and white gloves. They also saw a long sword and the inside of his cape was red.

The Turaga's gasped. "It can't be!" said Vakama.

The stranger raised his head.

"It is, and it is I, Aaron, Guardian of Mata Nui!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank You for reading the first chapter of my story and PLEASE review. hee hee 


	2. Ch2 Tale of the Guardian

Hey I finally got a title for chapter to. Man it hard. It almost took me a month. And yes I have my first name for the main character. It's my story. Please review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.2 The Tale of The Guardian 

Everything was silent except for the volcano. The Toa and Matoran were surprised to hear such a thing. A Guardian of Mata Nui? Only the Turaga's were surprised at the newcomer. Finally Tahu broke the silence.

"You lie. How can you be the guardian for the Great Spirit?" he said.

"That is enough," said Turaga Vakama, "He does not lie."

"But he does not tell the truth," said Turaga Nokama.

"Come now," said Aaron, "We can stay here all day arguing whether I'm lying or not. Let us have a private council with the Toa Nuva and the Turaga's and I can tell my story of revival."

"You can't tell the Turaga's what to do," yelled Tahu.

"Wait brother, let us find out who he is," said Takanuva, "I'm sure the others would agree with me."

Tahu gave in and they held a council in Onu-Koro.

Aaron started his tale, "As I said before I am the guardian of Mata Nui. Toa Lhikan and the other toa whose names were forgotten in legend gave me that honor. Before that I just called myself a guardian. I came from a different world and time.

" I traveled the world looking for my destiny. Then I came upon the city Metru Nui. I protected the Matoran and Turaga Dume. I then showed the Turaga a creature which I made from old kanohi masks and disks. I showed him the first Vahki."

The six Turaga's stirred at the sound of the word Vakhi. Aaron continued "Turaga Dume told me to show the Matoran how to make them. I did what I was told. He made the Vahki the law of the city. He said he didn't need me anymore and sent the Vakhi to destroy me. When he sent this order, I saw true form of Turaga Dume. I fought the Vahki at first but I was outnumbered and ran.

"I met with Toa Lhikan to show him the true side of Turaga Dume. He told me to hide until he needed me. I hid for many months and didn't hear from him. I finally left my hiding place only to see everyone in the center of the city to be destroyed by the Vahki. I watched as I saw the Toa Metru fight the Vahki then fall. I summoned all my power to defeat all of them. I revived the Toa Metru to tell them they had to flee the city.

"They didn't know where to go. I had to help them. I told them a vision I had long ago. It told about an island the same size as the city. I told them to go there and build a new life. They wanted me to go with them but I told them I was on a journey to find my destiny. I watched them leave the island, as I was about to continue on my journey. Many years later, I find the Toa of Old only to find Toa Lhikan to die there. With his last breath of life he tells me I'm now presented the honor of being the guardian of Mata Nui, said Aaron finishing his tale.

"You may ask any question you like, They will be answered," said Aaron.

"I have a question," said Gali, "How did you get here and why did you show up now instead of earlier?"

Aaron answered, " Alas, I was fighting a great and terrible enemy and was blasted here to the island only to fall into a deep sleep only to be awaken by fate."

Lewa then asked, " where did you airfall and where did you quickfight?"

"I can't reveal that now. Later I shall tell you more," answered Aaron.

"Why can't we hear more?" asked Pohatu.

"If I told you, It would be a disaster," said Aaron.

"What are your powers?" asked Kopaka.

I have many, Toa Nuva of Ice, I have the Vahki's, the Toa Metru's, all the kanohi masks from the Toa Metru, you Toa Nuva, when you were Toa, even Vahi, the Great Mask of Time," said Aaron, "I gain more powers through knowledge. That's why I was in the ruins of Ta-Koro. I've read what was left on the Wall of History."

"I want to see your powers with my own eyes," said Tahu, "I challenge you to a fight."

"Same here." " And me." Said Onua and Takanuva.

"Very well. Meet me in the dessert of Po-Wahi. I accept your challenge," said Aaron with a grin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Yo, I hoped you liked Ch.2. Please review. And think of a good title for Ch.3.


	3. Ch3 Toa Challenges

Hey, It's me. It took me weeks to make this chapter. I was going to do this in three parts but I gave up. So...enjoy.

Ch. 3 Toa Challenges

About an hour later, everyone was in Po-Wahi to watch the fight. Everyone was standing around Aaron as he looked around thinking. Tahu wanted to start immediently but Aaron refused.

"First we need a large amount of space," said Aaron.

"We got lots of space. We just need to move the Matoran," yelled Tahu.

"I was thinking of a stadium," said Aaron. Before anyone could answer, Aaron moved out of the crowd and raised his arms and said, "Uncla sinna bethor, Slyra con truba risia!" Turaga Nokama translated, "By my power of the elements, I command the earth, sand and stone!"

"Quisnac! Quisnac!" yelled Aaron.

"Rise! Rise!" translated Nokama.

The ground began to shake. Suddenly, a stadium was created by the sand moving aside and a mountain rose and the earthquake broke pieces until it took complete shape.

"Shall we?" asked Aaron. Everyone was surprised as they walked in. The stadium was perfect in every detail. Aaron walked to the center and waited till everyone was seated and the Toa Nuva were in the pit with him. Everyone were amazed that he made a podium and booth for the Turaga's. Aaron yelled out,

"Welcome to my stadium where I make the rules for the next four days. Today is Day 1 of the Toa Challenges. I will face each of the Toa Nuva one by one. Tomorrow I will face them two on one. Tahu and Kopaka. Gali and Pohatu. And Onua and Lewa. Only Takanuva will not face me. On Day 3, Takanuva will not fight but the Toa Nuva Kaita will face me. And the last day, All the Toa Nuva will fight me. Now let the fights begin.

"How will we know who will go first?" asked Onua.

"We will go in this order," said Aaron, "Air, Earth, Fire, Ice, Light, Stone, then Water."

"What if we win?" asked Kopaka.

Aaron said, "If you win, we stop the fights of that day and continue the next day of challenges. Let us begin."

Author's Quick Explanation 

From time to time I will add this at the middle of a chapter. I will do something different. Here it is.

Day 1

Fight 1

Lewa Nuva vs. The Guardian

All the Toa except for Lewa went to sit at the side of the pit. Everyone cheered as Lewa waved around as he smiled. Aaron suddenly said, "You must be stupider then a mindless rahi." Everything went silent. They were surprised that he insulted a Toa. Lewa spoke, "What did you quicksay?"

"You heard me," said Aaron, "The fight started and you didn't know it. So I called you stupid."

"You want a quickfight? I'll give you a quickfight," said Lewa.

"I don't see it."

"Make the fastmove first."

"Get your head out of the clouds and back to Mata Nui, or else your scared."

This blew Lewa's top. He created a tornado around Aaron and sent him upwards.

"Windfly out of this." said Lewa. Aaron stopped the tornado and fell to the ground. As he fell, Aaron yelled, "Darkness." A black circle formed and Aaron fell through it and a black shape was on the ground.

Lewa discovered it was a shadow and it sped towards him. Three meters away, Aaron jumped out of the shadow, took out his sword, striking Lewa, cutting his armour and breaking one of his katana's. Lewa was shocked and took his other katana and held out with both hands ready to strike Aaron.

The fight became a sword fight. Lewa was swinging his blade to attack and block. Aaron blocking with ease and hitting the blade not trying to hit Lewa. Lewa was getting tired. "Heh," said Aaron dodging a hit and slashing upwards breaking Lewa's armour and making him fall backwards. The stadium was silent as Lewa hit the ground and his sword dropped with a clang. Lewa was defeated.

Aaron put his sword in its sheath and healed Lewa with his power of light. Aaron helped him up and yelled, "Give it up for Lewa Nuva, the Toa Nuva of Air." Everyone cheered. Aaron turned to Lewa. "Excellent fight," he said. Lewa also congratulated Aaron and went to take a seat with the others, not disappointed with his loss.

Day 1

Fight 2

Onua Nuva vs. The Guardian

Onua stood up and walked to the center. The crowd cheered as he walked. The Onu-Matoran the loudest. The crowd silenced as Onua put his quake breakers on. When he finished, he stood there staring at Aaron. Aaron stared back smiling. Suddenly Aaron yelled, "Kakama, Pakari." A powerful force then pushed Onua, right into Aaron. But he went through Aaron. Onua fell to the ground and looked up. Aaron was in front of him. He looked back. Aaron was behind him, but was different. Aaron was fading.

Onua realized that Aaron used speed to create the illusion and strength to move him.

"Clever, very clever," said Onua, "I couldn't have done it better myself," he said as he got up.

"I'm sure you could've," replied Aaron, "try something, I made the first move."

"Oh, I've got something," said Onua. He moved backwards to one end of the stadium and made a giant boulder and threw it at Aaron.

"Kakama," yelled Aaron. He ran straight towards the boulder, jumped, took out his sword and sliced right through it.

"I thought you might do that," said Onua. He made giant spikes come out of the ground and made the biggest where Aaron was going to land. "Miru," yelled Aaron. The power of levitation slowed him down to avoid and bounce against the earth spike.

"Close but no protodermis," laughed Aaron. "I'm ready to finish this. Komau." Aaron took control of Onua's mind and commanded him to go to the center. Onua tried to fight but Aaron was too strong. Onua obeyed. When Onua was in the center, Aaron created an earthquake to make the spikes collapse on Onua. The ones that weren't close to Onua, Aaron levitated them and dropped them over Onua.

Onua used his strength to hold them up. Aaron levitated over Onua and used an attack called "Fire Inferno," yelled Aaron. A giant ball of fire was created over Aaron. Aaron threw it onto Onua, winning the challenge. Aaron healed Onua, told the crowd to congratulate him for his effort, and restored the stadium. Onua went sit. As he was walking he felt good inside. He told himself he gave it all he got and he could do better next time. He sat down and talked to Lewa about their fights as he waited for the next fight.

Day 1

Fight 3

Tahu Nuva vs. The Guardian

Tahu walked to the center and turned to Aaron. He took out his swords and pointed one of them at Aaron and said, "Lets get this fight started."

"I don't think so," said Aaron with a smile.

"WHAT!" yelled Tahu angrily, "What did you say?"

"I said I don't want to fight," said Aaron calmly.

"Are you surrendering?" asked Tahu.

"No, I just think you're immature," said Aaron. This blew Tahu's top. He charged at Aaron yelling at the top of his lungs. Before he could strike, a hard powerful force hit Tahu in the stomach. "Your anger overwhelms you and that can get you and the others in very big trouble," said Aaron.

There was Aaron, his clenched fist still on Tahu's armour. Tahu was gasping for air. Aaron removed his arm, letting Tahu fall. Tahu landed on his knees. His arms around his stomach. Swords still in his hands. When he stood up, he jumped and yelled, "Fire Inferno."

A big blast of fire shot down at Aaron. "Water Tornado," yelled Aaron, his hands up, Together and open. At first, it was just a small of water, then a giant tornado of water broke out of the ball and shot up to the ball of fire. The water surrounded the ball of fire and closed on it. "The fire is out," said Aaron.

Tahu landed and pointed both swords at Aaron and yelled, "Burning wave!" A ring of fire surrounded Aaron and heat rings traveled on the ground from the outside to the inside. Aaron crossed his arms around his face just as a tower of fire and heat erupted from the middle.

"It's over," said Tahu.

"Guess again," said a voice. As the tower disappeared, there was Aaron. He was inside a forcefield that everyone knew was Hau, the Great Mask of Shielding.

Aaron lowered the shield and said, "My turn." He bent over, raised his arms and yelled, "By the power of elements, I summon, Stone!" Boulders rose up and floated around Tahu. "Earth!" Chunks of earth broke off the ground and floated around Tahu. "Ice!" Ice appeared out of thin air. "Wind!" It became windy and everything span around the stadium. "Water!" Water balls appeared. "And Fire!" Fire appeared in the air. "Combine around!" Everything trapped Tahu in an elemental ball.

Aaron yelled, "Element explosion!" The ball exploded with Tahu in it. Tahu laid on the ground motionless from the explosion. Aaron started to walk towards him when Tahu got up slowly. Aaron smiled as he got up and said, "I'm surprised you survived."

"You can't win that way," said Tahu.

"Very well, I might as well use Avohkii's second power," said Aaron, "But first..." Aaron took his sword off his belt and took his cape. He wrapped his sword around his cape and threw it aside. With his fist clenched, Aaron raised his arms and yelled, "Avohkii, the Great Mask of Light!"

A blinding flash of light was around Aaron. Tahu could barely see him. Aaron then said, "As you know Avohkii means light but it has another power. That power is giving. I can give you all my power to you to make you stronger and that's what I'm going to do."

Tahu felt his power getting stronger as a blinding light was surrounding him. He said, "You shouldn't have do that." Tahu tried to use powers but failed. "What's happening?" Yelled Tahu.

"By giving you more power, I blocked your other power. Now can you control it?" asked Aaron with a smile. Tahu realized that Aaron used the same technique that the toa used on the Bohrok Kal. Tahu felt he was about to explode when he was hit by lightning losing consciousness.

An explosion rocked the stadium and blew a hole in one of the walls. Out came the Rahi, Bohrok, Cahdok and Gahdok, the Bohrok Kal, the Rahkshi and a being more powerful than the rest.

"Toa," yelled the being.

"So you are Makuta," said Aaron calmly.

This took me over a month to do and took me three days to type. My sister kept kicking me off. R&R. While typing I listened to Linkin Park and Lord of the Rings music.


	4. Ch4 The Toa Metru Return

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hello. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I had tests, homework, and had to participate in the Remembrance Day ceremony. Enjoy the chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ch. 4 The Toa Metru Return 

"Makuta!" yelled Turaga Vakama. Matoran ran in fear as Makuta ran with the rahi, bohrok, bohrok kal, Cahdok, Gahdok and Rahkshi. Aaron raised a barrier between himself and Makuta. Aaron stood still while the Toa Nuva ran to the middle to tend to Tahu and to fight.

"Come," said Aaron, raising an arm. His sword and cape came, flying in the air. Aaron put his sword back on his belt and put his cape on.

"Turaga's, catch," yelled Aaron. He reached in to his cape and took out six Kanohi masks and eleven tools. He threw them at the Turaga's. They were surprised at the masks and tools.

The masks were Huna Metru, Mahiki Metru, Ruru Metru, Komau Metru, Matatu Metru and Rau Metru. The tools were a disk launcher, two hydro blades, two earthshock drills, two proto pitons, two aero slicers and two crystal spikes. The Turaga's knew these had been their masks and weapons when they were Toa Metru.

"Put the masks on to become Toa Metru. Legend calls for you once more," said Aaron. The Turaga's picked up the masks and thought about it. Does legend need them? Will they transform? Will they be able to transform back into Turaga's? These questions were trapped in their minds. Vakama spoke, "Should we really become Toa Metru once more?"

"We should," said Onewa, "Mata Nui's fate depends on it."

"We must protect the island and all who dwell on it," said Nokama. They all agreed. They put the masks on together and a flash of light surrounded them. They felt their powers in them but a new power was there also. The power of their masks. The light was gone. The Toa Nuva were surprised. There stood no Turaga but Toa.

"And so it begins," said Aaron. The Toa Metru picked up their tools and the Toa Nuva healed Tahu. Aaron snapped his fingers. Everyone but him and Makuta disappeared in a flash of light.

"Where are they?" yelled Makuta.

Aaron lowered the barrier and said, "I've sent them to different parts of the island. North from here are the Toa Nuva with the Bohrok Kal and the rahi. At Kini Nui, Takanuva and the Rahkshi. And in Le-Wahi, the Toa Metru against the Bohrok and Cahdok and Gahdok."

"And here, It's just you against me," said Aaron with a smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hope you liked this short chapter. If you didn't then never fear. The next chapters will be long. Ch. 5: Toa Nuva vs. Bohrok Kal/Rahi Ch. 6: Takanuva vs. The Rahkshi Ch. 7: Toa Metru vs. Bohrok/Cahdok/Gahdok and Ch. 8: The Guardian vs. Makuta

Now time to clear one thing:

Aaron is a human. He comes from this world and time. He is 14. He fought a powerful foe but was defeated and put to sleep for a thousand years but he slept for only 700 years. Time does not effect him in this realm. Aaron's parents were scientists. He was a their workplace when he was 4. Something went wrong at the lab. Aaron's parents were working to create a portal to another dimension. It failed. The lab exploded and Aaron was sucked into a different dimension. Aaron came up with his goal of finding Mata Nui to get back home. When Aaron entered the dimension he began to change. Gain knowledge. Learn new powers. Aaron still wants to get home but he doesn't know what will happen if he makes it home. 1000 years stands for 1 year to Aaron. I hope he makes it home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wrote this chapter on November 11th, 2004. Lest we forget all the men and women who fought in WWI, WWII, and many other wars. Let us not forget the people who died 3years and 2 months ago. The terrorist attack on September 11th, 2001. Many people died and many were heartbroken. I'm sorry for anyone who is offended by this but we must remember our past. I can only think of one good thing that happened on September 11th, 1988. This was the day that the Yellowstone fire began to burn out. On that day, it snowed. Many were happy but many were also sad. Many firefighters were injured and four died. Many lost their homes and some had nowhere else to go.

I salute to the men and women who sacrificed their lives to save others. I honor them. I give them my respect. If I had one, I would give them my sword as a sign of trust.

This is all I have to say.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Ch5 Toa Nuva vs BohrokKal

GUESS WHO? THAT'S RIGHT! I'M BACK! It's almost been an entire year since I last made contact with this story. picks up a very dusty book Time to tell a tragic tale. I written the fifth chapter then it went missing then I found it again do happy dance. Here goes.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ch. 5 Toa Nuva v.s. Bihrok Kal**

(Desert of Po-Wahi)

A look at the surrounding area. An endless dune sea. A wind blowing, making the dunes shift. North, in the distance, you can see the path heading to Po-Koro. South, you can see the mountains that contain the Abandoned Caves and beyond that Mount Ihu, where somewhere hidden is Ko-Koro and Kini Nui at its base. In all directions, far-off, you can see homes that belong to Po-Matoran, and the occasional Onu-Matoran in the South-West.

Suddenly, there are numerous flashes of light. Apearing out of thin air, there are six bio-mechanical beings, six silver insect-like beings, and countless rahi. The rahi scatter. Nui-Jaga's going north. Kofo-Jaga's going south-west. Tarakava's going south-east. Nui-Rama's, Muaka's, and Kane-Ra's going south. Manas gather into groups and follow the other rahi.

As for the bio-mechanical beings and the insect-like beings, well, these are none other than the six original Toa Nuva and the six original Bohrok-Kal. The Toa Nuva immediately take out their weapons and begin attacking the Kal. The Kal began to defend themselves by raising force fields or barriers and attacking back.

"Mata Nui will be cleansed!" said Tahnok-Kal.

"Not if we can help it!" yelled Tahu. Dodging lightning bolts and shooting fire blasts, "Get yourself out of this one! Fire Cage!" A stream of fire shot from his swords and multiplied until it completely surrounded Tahnok-Kal.

"Your fire is impressive, Toa of Flame, But so is my lightning!" yelled Tahnok-Kal, expanding his force field, destroying the fire cage. Then he shot a lightning blast, paralyzing Tahu.

" Tahu!" yelled Gali, avoiding magnetic blasts from Gahlok-Kal. She shot a blast of water at Tahnok-Kal.

"Not so fast!" yelled Gahlok-Kal. Her magnetism repelled the water from Tahnok-Kal to Tahu. Tahu yelled as the water hit him and mixed with the electricity. He fell to the ground unconscience.

"Thanks!" said Tahnok-Kal, "Now let me return the favor." He shot two large blasts of lightning at Gali. She tried to defend with her mask of shielding but failed. Gali fell unconscience.

"As for the other four Toa and Bohrok-Kal, they were trying to help each other out (Toa) and destroy the Toa (obviously Kal). Kopaka was freezing Kohrak-Kal non-stop so he wasn't using his sonic powers. Pahrak-Kal and Lehvak-Kal were trying to free Kohrak-Kal, terminate Kopaka, and avoid attacks from Pohatu, Onua, and Lewa. Nuhvok-Kal was defeated by immediate attacks by Lewa, Onua, and Pohatu.

Here's how it happened:

Pohatu ran around in circles around Nuhvok-Kal. Onua was making a giant ball of earth. Lewa was using Miru Nuva. Nuvok-Kal tried using gravity to make Pohatu too heavy to move but couldn't get a shot. He then tried to aim at the ground at his feet but it never worked. The reason is thet Lewa was levitating Pohatu in mid-air. Pohatu was only distracting Nuhvok-Kal so he didn't see Onua. Pohuta moved out of the way when the ball was only inches from his face, thus, knocking out Nuhvok-Kal and taking his Krana-Kal. Now back to the present.

Kopaka was starting to tire out. He knew he couldn't do this for much longer. Suddenly, the ice exploded. The power blasted Kopaka backwards into a sand dune. There was a loud ringing in the air that everyone, Toa and Kal (minus Gali and Tahu) cover their ears. Kohrak-Kal exploded with sonic power. Both shields were cracked and a huge crack ran from the top of his right eye to the top right-hand corner on his head. He raised a sheild a blasted Kopaka through three sand dunes and into a forth. Kopaka was down.

Suddenly, Lewa, Onua, and Pohatu were paralyzed. They forgotten Tahnok-Kal and Gahlok-Kal. Lehvak-Kal, Pakrak-Kal, Kohrak-Kal, and tahnok-Kal blasted them unscience. Gahlok-Kal restored Nuhvok-Kal's Krana and told him to bring Tahu, Gali, and Kopaka to the other three.

"Lets end this once and for all." said Tahnok-Kal. They all raised their shields for the attack to destroy the Toa Nuva for all time. Suddenly, the Kal were blasted away from the Toa. Tahnok-Kal, Kohrak-Kal, Gahlok-Kal, Nuhvok-Kal, and Pahrak-Kal were blasted and rolled over a sand dune. Lehvak-Kal was blasted into a sand dune. They all looked at the Lehvak-Kal. All they could see were his legs. Nuhvok-Kal got him out using his gravity. They all looked at the Toa Nuva. They were still unconscience but they weren't alone. There were two strange looking atoran standing there with a Kanoka Disk launcher in each hand. One was red while the other was green. They both had triangular bodies. The red matoran had a Kanohi Ruru. The green matoran had a Kanohi Matatu. The green matoran started to laugh, "Nice shot!" The red one smiled.

"You dare challenge the Bohrok-Kal!" said Tahnok-Kal.

"Yes, we do." said the red matoran.

"Who are you?" asked Lehvak-Kal.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Said the green matoran smiling.

Half an hour later, the Toa woke. They looked around and saw two matoran sitting on the bodies of the Bohrok-Kal. The Krana-Kal's on the ground. The matoran were talking to each other and took no notice of the Toa until Lewa spoke.

"TreeFlyer, FireSpitter, What has happened?"

"Let's see now," said the red matoran, "We watched to see your butts kicked. Then we came, saved your lives, and wondered how you were beaten by weaklings." The green matoran burst out laughing.

"He's right." said the matoran, "Nuhrii is right."

"Nuhrii?" said Pohatu, "from Metru Nui?"

"Yep!" said Nuhrii proudly.

"Then you must be Orkham," said Gali.

"That's right." said Orkham, still smiling, "Lets go! There's not much time left. Bring the Bohrok-Kal. We'll bring the Krana-Kal."

"Go where?" asked Pohatu.

"To the stadium," said Nuhrii, "where else can you see Aaron fight Makuta?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Time to clear something:

**Kanohi Masks:**

Tahu: Hau Nuva and Kakama Nuva

Kopaka: Akaku Nuva

Gali: KauKau Nuva, Kakama Nuva, Hau Nuva, and Miru Nuva

Pohatu: Kakama Nuva

Onua: Pakari Nuva, KauKau Nuva and Kakama Nuva

Lewa: Miru Nuva and Hau Nuva

These are the masks that the toa have. DEAL WITH IT/

Chapter 6 will be about the Toa Metru v.s. The Bohrok (Coming Soon)

Aaron v.s. Makuta will be Ch. 8.


	6. Chapter 6

Update

Expect the complete version by the end of June.


End file.
